The bird and the ox
by Aquaticmage
Summary: New girl Tempest A.K.A. Storm is just your classic American sob story that is until she makes a new start in Japan where she meets the most obnioxsous annoying guy she's ever met, Hatsuharu, and yet she can't stop thinking about him. Haru.oc
1. Authors Note

I'm sorry to thoughs viewers who read my _**Bad Karma**_ story for i have deleted it. I just wasn't feeling it any more, i couldn't see myself writing it so i had to delete it before to many people read it and reviewed. And to those who did I'm so sorry. But i hope this new one finds you well.

_**Signed the Author,**_

_** Aquaticmage**_


	2. Die weekened crazed teenagers

**A seductive game of cat and mouse (Fruba)**

"I guess this school will have to do," sighed Tempest. This was the fifth school she transferred into in the pass few months. Each one of those schools bothered her; the people there were just to full of themselves. She can stand a few stuck up people but a whole school of them was pushing it especially them making fun of her because she has to work to eat. She didn't used to, but since she ran away from home and moved from America to Japan she did. So she gathered up her courage and took her first step into the building. It was pretty nice and she didn't get to many stares, plus she didn't have that prickly feeling on the back of her neck like she usually did when stuck up people were around so it was good so far.

She went to the front desk and grabbed her home room number and schedule. She entered the room and the first thing she noticed was that everyone was running for cover from something. She then spotted some guy with black and white hair tearing the place apart as he tried to beat up this other kid.

Tempest not really caring what was happening sat down at a desk that looked empty. "Hey you Broad get out of my seat, just because I'm busy doesn't mean you can steal it when I'm not looking," screamed the guy she saw tearing up the room.

"Bite me," Tempest spat at him. She then went back to staring off into space, but was rudely snapped back to reality when something grabbed her from the back of her shirt and ripped her out of the seat. She was then turned around to face the black and white hair guy. "What was that I didn't hear you? I could have sworn you just said 'bite me'," the black and white hair guy growled.

"I did. Do you need a hearing aid or something? You know its people like you that give us teenagers a bad name. And if you think for one second you can push me around your wrong," tempest chided.

"You're a smart ass you know that," he spoke just meters away from her face, "I like that. How about you and me ditch this place and go to my place for some 'fun and recreation'."

Anger boiled through her face as the last of her small fuse exploded, he was inside her personal bubble plus he just hit on her, what did he take her for a whore. Next thing she knew she kicked him square in the fore head and he went flying into the wall.

"That black Haru's a bastard," came from the orange haired guy the white haired one was trying to beat up. "What ever," tempest said as she sat back done in 'her' seat.

The orange hair one helped the white haired one into a seat and left the room. Apparently that wasn't his homeroom. So the rest of the day went pretty well if she counted a rumor about being a leader of the Yankees or she had an army of bad asses that she only had to whistle for as a good day.

At least in this school she wasn't look at because they thought they were better than her, now it was because they were afraid of her she could deal with that. And the rumors were only going to get worse when she got on her motorcycle to get home and especially if any one followed her to the red light district where she was staying at a motel, but she could handle rumors and that kind of stuff.

As she walked out to her bike she saw that punk she knocked out in the morning getting made fun of by his friends when they spotted her. They stopped and stared at her and one girl with long blonde hair made some comment because it cause some strange uproar of laughter and one brown haired girl shaking her head at them. _They must be making fun of my red hair with that my white bangs_, Tempest thought sadly. People did that to her a lot, even when she was still living in America.

Tempest jumped on her bike before any of them came over to crack a joke on her. She didn't feel like being made fun of at their expense. Tempest turned on the ignition and the motorcycle roared to life as she did a pop a wheelie out onto the road. She started to laugh out loud as began to speed in and out of traffic will her hair blew behind her.

Tempest began to slow down as she neared a local night club called 'Pendulum' and came to a complete halt in their parking lot. She made sure her bike was theft proof and marched into the club with her homework of course.

"Hey Storm, you don't have to be in yet it's not even seven. You still have two hours before your bartending shift starts. The club hasn't even opened yet," yelled a voice from the security room calling her by the nickname she preferred. "You now a simple hello would do Frank, and I came early so I actually do my homework for once in my life," Tempest said mater of factly as she opened the security room door. She just smiled at franks shocked face, registering that she just said she was going to actually 'do her home work'.

_Oh great does every one think I'm a screw up or something sheesh, is it so hard to believe that I do my homework once in a while, _Tempest thought bitterly. "Plus I need to ask boss man when I'm getting paid anyways," she stated while looking around. "He's not in today but he said he's going to pay us by tomorrow," frank said. "Dammit that's what he said yesterday and I need the money now I need to pay my rent by today or they'll kick me out," tempest whined. "I'm sure they won't kick you out if you just give it to them by tomorrow," he laughed. She just kind of smiled at him with a 'yeah right' smile.

Tempest woke up the next day aching all over and with a head ache. She slowly lifted herself off the ground_...wait the ground! What am I doing on the ground,_ she thought beginning to panic. Then the events of last night came back, she went to work early hoping to get paid but her boss wasn't their. A couple of perverted old men hitting on her but giving her a ridiculously large tip in hopes of her sleeping with them, then they got kicked out, her having made 1236.45 yen, she not having enough for her rent and then _her_ getting kicked out and now sleeping in some random woods. Tempest groaned at the part of being kicked out,_ now what am I going to do it's not like I can call Aunt Fiona for some money or any other family member for that matter I ran away and I don't want them to find me. I never want to go back to that place…so I guess I'll just have to suck it up and deal with being homeless a lot of other people have so why can't _

_I, _Tempest reasoned with herself. And with her ultimatum made she got up and changed into her slightly remodeled uniform. In stead of the blue long skirt like most girls she went to a local laundry mat and asked if they could change them to pants and they did for a hefty price of course. Other than that the uniform was basically the same.

Tempest then searched the area to find her motorcycle and an orange rag which she ripped in two and tied one to a branch near her stuff and one at the entrance of the woods so she could find her way back. She jumped on her bike put her ipod on and began to drive to school. She then parked her bike at school and started listening to Don Omar's song Dale don dale. She wasn't really paying any attention to where she was going when she bumped into some one and fell on top of them and heard a collective gasp. Tempest looked down to see the boy she knocked out yesterday and notice she was on top of him and immediately got off of him with her face blazing red and her mind confused. "Yeah you idiot you should have watched wear you were going," tempest stuttered trying to sound angry. _Why did nothing happen when I fell on him, _Tempest mused. She then noticed they were looking at him like he was going to go up in flames or stick hotdogs up his ass or something and then gave her a really weird look like she was a drag queen who popped out of a random cake at a bachelor's party or something.

Tempest then dusted her self of and walked away to her classroom like a robot which she usually does in an uncomfortable or embarrassing situation. Tempest sat down at her desk with a thud and another thud when her head fell on her desk in an attempt to hide her face and her blush.

The rest of the day went along as any normal day that is until school ended and the crowds of crazed teenagers were rushing for the exits because of no school the next day. Tempest tried not to get swept into the sea of wild hormones because she didn't want her own secret getting out. As she tried to swim to the safest place she could she just got swept in more so she resorted to picking people up and throwing people or beating them out of her way. "Die you weekend crazed teenagers," tempest laughed maniacally.

But this only made the hormonal crowds run for the exits faster although tempest wasn't even paying attention because she was in her own little war orientated world. When the dust settled and the stampeding teenagers gone the floor was litter with the wounded. Either they fell and got trampled on or they were beaten up by Tempest raging fury. Tempests once angry face turned to one of pure unadulterated shock. "Whoopsie I guess I got a little carried away, it was probably due to mob rule and all, yeah that's right mob rule," Tempest lied trying not to show other wise as she stepped over groaning teenagers. A faint call of some one calling for a 'medic' or screaming 'my arm' echoed through the body littered corridors of the once proud high school.

Tempest let a small laugh of uncertainty escape past her lips as she bolted for the now destroyed exit doors. She let a sigh of relief when she reached the outside world with out being bumped into or caught for the dirty deeds she just committed, Aka she beat people up and unbeknownst to the readers and writer she drew on the faces of the wounded people on the floor and took pictures for educational proposes of course.

She was about to sprint to her bike when she heard a strange noise or voice like thing charging from behind her. She turned around just in time to be knocked down by the straggler of the weekend crazed teens stampede that unlucky landed on top of her and her secret became know. When the cloud of smoke cleared the straggler blinked in surprise wondering what he fell on and got up like nothing happened and continued to catch up to the rest of the stampede.

Tempest sighed in relief as she began to try and grab her close, which was hard considering she was a crow. As she fumbled with grabbing her shirt a feminine hand came and picked it up for her and held it in front of her. "Oh thanks I always seem to have trouble grabbing stuff cosid-…I mean caw caw caw," Tempest said trying to pretend she was a regular crow. Tempest looked up at the girl, she was fairly pretty with long brown hair and with her she was an entourage.

It was all the kids who had made fun of her the previous day except the girl with blonde hair and the creepy girl with black hair were missing. Great she was going to end up in some lab some where they will conduct some horrible experiment upon her and make her watch educational movies. Her cawing started to turn into sobbing at the thought of that.

The strange girl who offered her her t-shirt started freaking out at her sobbing, "Omg did I offend you in some way, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me," she wailed. Tempest stared at her as the girl started apologizing profusely; this was not the initial reaction she had expected.

Tempest mind then came back to life from it primordial ooze like state and grabbed her shit and began to fly away, she wasn't getting caught no way no how. Although things didn't work out like that, she was almost seven feet in the air when she felt something grab her and pull her towards the ground. Tempest turned her head to see none other than the kid she sent flying into the wall only yesterday.

Tempest was cut off from any kind of escape because he had her in an arm lock so that her wings couldn't move and was unable to peck at him. "Now where do you think you're flying off to," the boy asked.

"Let me go! You'll never take me alive," Tempest screamed. Although he wasn't smiling she could tell he found her words amusing. He then leaned in real close to where her ears would be and moaned out, "But that's the only way I'll _take you_."

Tempest then went very still as her heart started to run a mile a minute and her face went beat red at what he meant by _take you_. A series of dirty thoughts started to fly through her mind of what could only be his definition of _take you. _Her face then proceeded to get even redder as she started to get a bloody nose from the x rated movie that started to take place in her minds eye.

"I swear when I turn back into a human I'm going to kick your perverted ass into next Tuesday where you'll land in the black lagoon and get raped by a swamp monster and end up getting sent to jail for molestation of a young child where you'll end up getting married to a man named bubba and latter you'll find out he has aids and some how you'll be impregnated by him, for that comment plus you'll get raped again," yelled Tempest.

He wasn't smiling yet you could tell he was amused by her ranting. She then proceeded to glare at him slowly seething inside at his stupid male amusement and got even angrier when he had the gall to smirk at her, in amusement of course.

Her silent battle of the sexes was interrupted by something clearing their throat repetitively to get their attention. She spun her head around to glare in the direction of the noise to find it was a boy with purple hair and eyes who had the nerve to interrupt her concentration, even though she new that no matter how hard she stared the white and black haired boy wouldn't combust into flames because she wished him to.

"I think we should bring you back to our house and figure out what's going on," he serenely declared. And unfortunately their was nothing in Tempests power that she could do from being kidnapped by theses strange teens.

"Shigure we're home and we have a visitor," the girl named Tohru chimed. Upon their arrival at the secluded house in the woods, which had psycho killer written all over it, Tempest had learned their names by listening in on their conversations. Apparently the blonde boy who appears to have had taken to many happy pills that day is Momiji, the boy with purple hair and eyes is the infamous Prince Yuki, the angry beaver with orange hair which tempest knick named him is Kyo, the apparently way to cheery-probably-a-cheerleader-in-a-past-life girl with the long brown hair is Tohru, and last but not least the evil perverted-troll-who-is-going-to-feel-my-seething-wrath guy with black and white hair is named Hatsaharu.

She hates them all with a passion for kidnapping her and she especially hates her capture and tormentor Hatsaharu, because the whole way their he made her feel uncomfortable with his perverted comments only she seemed to hear and the fact that they were aimed towards her plus the satisfaction he took in watching her suffer under his scrutiny. _Oh he will pay for what he's put me through he can be sure of that…,_ Tempest thought bitterly.

And things didn't get better when they entered the house of the damned, which Tempest was now calling it, things only got worse. When Yuki explained to Shigure what they saw he got a serious expression and said he needed to call some one and he'd be _right back _and the others followed suit until it was just her and Hatsaharu. _Great the news crews gunna be down here in five minutes and same with the government where horrible evil experiments will be taking place where I'm the main attraction and then I'll die in some weird voodoo ritual…ok so the voodoo rituals a little far fetched but hey anything can happen,_ Tempest thought grievingly.

She was then taken out of her dooms day like trance when she felt her transformation coming to and end. _No this can't be happening I'm basically being hugged by a man and only members of the totem animals can hug another with out changing…that is unless he's really a she, _Tempest thought.

Tempest began to struggle to get free so she could grab her clothes and run before she ended up naked. Hatsaharu turned her to face him and said quiet enough for just her to hear, "if you think I'm letting you go, I'm not!"

Just then a poof was heard throughout the room and dissolved to reveal a naked Tempest stratteling Hatsaharu's lap as he held her in place What felt like eternity to them was only seconds as Tempest stared doe eyed at Hatsaharu as his eyes wandered her lush body. Heat crept up her face as she realized he was checking out her naked body, which was causing some uncomfortable reactions in her she never had but nonetheless new what they where.

"Well you look even better out of your uniform than in it, I guess now would be the perfect time for 'fun and recreation'," he purred in her ear sending chills down her spine. Tempest pulled away from him in what little room he allowed her, which was just inches from his devious face, and glared at him. As she was glaring she noticed his eyes had taken a more feral and dangerous look to them, now that you mention it so didn't his whole demeanor. But she didn't have time to dwell on that because right at that moment he leaned in and took possession of her mouth.

Tempest eyes widened in surprised and fear, never before had she been kissed and it felt possessive and hungry which was why she was afraid. His tongue began to dart in and out of her mouth as he began to bite and nibble on her bottom lip. His mouth then wandered to her neck, ear and then back to her mouth again. Without really knowing it a small moan escaped her lips and only grew louder when one hand went behind her head to deepen the kiss and the other went to massaging her now hard nipples.

A loud gasp penetrated the room which woke her from her pleasure like state of mind as she again tried to escape. But her attempts at escaping were futile because Hatsaharu locked her into place and began attacking her with an onslaught of sensations. Then one minute Hatsaharu was administering his pleasurable torture and the next minute she was on the other side of the room alone covered with a blanket while Hatsaharu was on the floor from a blow to the face.

Tempest quickly grabbed her clothes and put them on as a fight scene worthy of a martial arts movie took place between Hatsaharu and Kyo. "You bastard what are you doing ruining mine and Tempest 'fun and recreation'," Hatsaharu yelled throwing another punch towards Kyos face.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves Hatsaharu. Jesus Christ you just met her and here we find you two all over each other it's sickening," Kyo shouted as he just missed hitting Hatsaharu's face.

That was the last straw, him being all over _her_ was not her fault and him insulting her just plain pissed her off even more. _God I hate men_, she inwardly raged. That's it she was taking matters into her own hands.

Tempest launched a well aimed fist at kyo's face and hit right on target and sent him catapulting through the door and into the world outside. "Please don't destroy my house," Shigure whined. Tempest shot him a glare and he turned around ran out of the room wailing something about violent adolescents bent on destroying his house.

"Now that the pesky cat is gone lets start where we left off," Hatsaharu purred as he sauntered over to her. "Yeah how about…I KICK YOUR ASS," Tempest hollered as she punched Hatsaharu right in the temple. He too met the same fate as Kyo except he landed on Kyo as he entered the house.

Tempest didn't realize until her head was clear again that she was visibly shaking from the unfamiliar feelings of the pulsing throbbing in her nether regions. _God now I know what the feeling wanton is and I don't like it, _tempest scowled in her head.

"Well I see you've made your self at home," a strangely male monotone voice said from behind her.


End file.
